Lilly's Letter
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Lilly writes a letter...LILEY a bit, mostly it's about Lilly and Oliver's life. Lilly and Oliver are twins, so yeah. Two-shot. No flamers. Song is Emotionless by. Good Charlotte
1. Lilly's Letter

**AN: 7roleplay11, you keep insprining me! Your video to this song, made me cry! I swear, I was like balling, I'm a big softie, lmao. Italics is the letter, and the song, and you should be able to tell those two apart, and the bold are flashbacks, and regualr is now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't claim to own it, and even if I did, I'd be a no good lying son of a something, so yeah.**

_Dad,  
I don't care about you thinking I hate you, I don't care about any of that, I wrote you a song, and I wanted you to hear it, so here's the lyrics.  
If you don't even read this letter, it's fine, but won't be afraid to send this to you anymore, this shows you how I feel towards you, so you better accualy read these damn lyrics if you even open this letter.  
I just turned eightteen, and guess what?  
I did the one thing you always told me not to do, I went out and got myself a tatto, Miley was pissed, so was mom, but I don't give a shit, you're the reason for all the shit in my life.  
Read the damn song, please._

_Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
Not to tell you  
That I still hate you  
Just to ask you  
How you feel  
And how we fell apart  
How this fell apart _

**"I'm leaving" Andy yelled at their mom, and Lilly and Oliver looked at each other, the twins figuring this was just another stupid fight.**

**"Daddy?" Oliver asked, but the man ignored him, and stormed out of the house, leaving two very shocked eight year olds behind him.**

**"Where'd daddy go?" Lilly asked, and Heather sighed deeply, looking at the two young children sitting in front of her.**

**"Yeah, where did dad go this time, to get drunk and sleep with someone else" Kyle spat from the stairs, and Heather turned to look at her oldest son.**

**"Do not talk like that, your little brother and sister are in the room!" she yelled, and Kyle rolled his eyes.**

**"I'm going to go skate" he said, grabbing his board, and then Oliver and Lilly both spoke up at the same time.**

**"Is Daddy ever coming back?" they asked, and both Kyle and Heather felt their hearts break in their chests, and Kyle spun around.**

**"You guys can come with me, let's go skating" he said, and Oliver's face lit up, but Lilly looked confused.**

**"Answer me!" she yelled, and Kyle picked her up, holding her close to him, and Heather sighed, missing this part of her older son.**

**"No, I don't think so, not this time Munchkin" Kyle whispered, and Lilly burst into tears, and Kyle hugged her closer.**__

Are you happy out there  
In this great wide world  
Do you think about your sons  
Do you miss your little girl  
When you lay your head down  
How do you sleep at night  
Do you even wonder if we're alright  
But we're alright  
We're alright 

**Four years later, Oliver and Lilly walked into their first day of high school, their best friend Miley trailing close behind.**

**Lilly broke the silence, asking about something Oliver hadn't even thought about today, for once, and something Miley had never heard before.**

**"Do you think he still thinks about us and Kyle, just once and a while, ya know, wondering if we're still ok?" she asked, and Oliver's eyes widened.**

**"What?" Miley asked, confused.**

**"Our dad, Lilly, we haven't talked about him in forever, and I don't want to talk about some jerk who left us when we were eight, I rememeber everything that happened that day, he ignored me as he walked out that door, and I remember what Kyle said, maybe he's just going to sleep with someone else, he's not getting his way, I will not cry over that low down dirty scum!" Oliver yelled, and Lilly's face went into shock.**

**Oliver had always been the strong one, he hadn't cried since that day, and Lilly wasn't used to seeing him like this.**

**Apparently, Miley hadn't known any of this.**

**"Wow" she mumbled, looking at her feet, not quite sure what to do, sure she had lost her mom, but that was different, her mom died of cancer, their dad just up and left.**

**"Do you ever think about us, don't you miss us?" Lilly asked herself, and Miley didn't know which friend to comfort, so she wrapped her arms around both of their necks, pulling them close.**__

It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok but we're alright  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years  
Learning how to survive  
Now I'm writing just to let you know  
I'm still alive 

**Lilly walked into her mother's bedroom, finding her crying.**

**"Mom, don't cry, please don't cry" she begged, and hugged her mother tightly, and soon felt her mother hug back.**

**Lilly broke the silence after a while, asking a question that Heather had been asking herself for quite a while.**

**"Why does it still hurt, it's been four years, it shouldn't hurt anymore" she said, and Heather pulled her daughter closer.**

**"I really don't know kid, I really don't" she whispered, and felt Lilly start to cry against her shirt.**

**"He shouldn't have done it, it's not ok what he did, but we'll make it, we always do" Kyle said from the doorway, and Lilly smiled at seeing her eightteen year old brother there.**

**"I just wonder sometimes, he used to be my hero ya know" Oliver said, and Lilly nodded, breaking away from her mom, and hugging her twin close.**__

The days I spent  
So cold, so hungry  
Were full of hate  
I was so angry  
The scars run deep inside  
This tattooed body  
There's things I'll take  
To my grave  
But I'm ok  
I'm ok 

**"Lilly, it's your sixteenth birthday, I just want you to have a good time" Miley stated, and Lilly shook her head.**

**"He's supposed to be here, he's not going to see me turn sixteen, eightteen, twenty-one, he's not going to see me have kids, he's not going to see anything, and it's all because he's an ass" Lilly yelled.**

**"Exactly, listen to me, I love you, I want you to have the best night of your life tonight, and I understand if that means just staying home and sitting on the couch, I'm here to hold you if you just want to cry all night" Miley said, hugging the other girl.**

**They had been dating for almost a year, and Heather, Oliver, and Kyle, along with Miley's family, had been completely accepting.**

**And Lilly couldn't help but wonder, would her dad have kicked her out of the house, or accepted her?**

**"Staying home and crying sounds perfect right about now" Lilly muttered, and she felt Miley nod, as she lightly kissed Lilly's forehead.**__

It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok but we're alright  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now I'm writing just to let you know  
I'm still alive  
And I'm still alive

Sometimes I forget  
Yeah, and this time  
I'll admit that I miss you  
Said I miss you 

**"I miss him, I miss him so much, I don't even care that he was an ass, I just want him back!" Oliver yelled, and Heather hugged him close.**

**"Relax, Ollie, my little boy, calm down, it'll all be ok" she assured, and Oliver sniffled a little.**__

It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok but we're alright  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now I'm writing just to let you know  
I'm still alive

And sometimes I forget  
This time I'll admit  
That I miss you  
I miss you  
Hey dad 

_There it is, the real way I feel about you, and if you don't like it, you can just..nevermind, Miley's reading over my shoulder.  
I do miss you sometimes, but I never want you back in my life, and I'm marrying the most wonderful girl in the world in about two weeks.  
I'd invite you, but then I'd be stupid.  
That's all I have to say to you, and I don't care about your opinon about me._

_Lilly_

_P.S. Oliver wanted me to add this, he misses you sometimes too, but then he started cussing his guts out, so that can tell you how much he misses you now, oh and by the way, Kyle's great, just so you know._

"So you're finally going to send it?" Miley asked, as Lilly sealed the envolope, and the other girl nodded, and her brother looked proud.

"Bout time, he needs to hear everything in there, he's a no good lying, rotten, cheating asshole" Oliver spat, and Lilly nodded her head.

Lilly smiled as they walked down the street, and she dropped the letter into the mailbox.

**AN: I liked that, but I'm making a second chapter to it.**


	2. Andy's Story

**AN: Second Chapter To Lilly's Letter, read it plz. Italics are thoughts, bolds are flashbacks.**

Andy Truscott checked his mail in his Michigan home, and frowned when he saw one with a return adress from Malibu.

"Lilly?" he questioned himeself, walking back in the house slowley, and closed the door behind him, looking around, trying to find a way to stall time.

Andy sighed and opened the letter, looking at the words, but not fully taking in their meaning, then he got to the part that Lilly had written about her tattoo.

"You tell her Heather" he whispered, then looked up when he had relized what he just said.

He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind, and kept reading the letter, and when he was through, he sighed and slammed it down onto the counter.

His children hated him, and it broke him apart inside, but he couldn't go back, couldn't re-enter their lifes, only to leave again, breaking more hearts, even more.

_Adam, Lilly, and Oliver, the best three things that have ever happened to me._

**"Daddy, I'm four!" Kyle yelled, holding up five fingers, and Andy laughed, picking up his son, and spinning him around.**

**"That you are my boy, that you are, my little man is growing up, getting big, look, you got stronger!" Andy yelled, and Kyle smiled.**

**"Awesome" he yelled, and made his dad put him down so he could go tell his friends.**

**"Daddy, Kyle said that if Oliver ate bugs, he would give him a dollar, and Oliver ate like four bugs, and now he's sick!" four year old Lilly yelled, and Andy groaned.**

**"Kyle!" he yelled, and the older boy came running in.**

**"What did you tell your brother, did you bribe him to eat bugs?" Andy asked, and Kyle smiled innocently, and nodded his head.**

**"Well at least your honest, where is he?" Andy asked, looking around for his other son. **

**"In the bushes" Lilly stated, as she watched her dad look around for the boy, and a confused look crossed the adults face.**

**"What is he doing there?" he asked, and Kyle grinned.**

**"Barfin" he muttered, and Andy cursed under his breath and ran outside to his son.**

**"Daddy, tell Lilly boys are not stupid!" six year old Oliver yelled, and Andy rolled his eyes, and smiled at the two children.**

**"Lilly, stop telling your brother he's stupid" he said, and Lilly grinned.**

**"I didn't say he was, I said boys were, it's different" she said, and even Kyle laughed at that one, and Andy smiled.**

**"Oliver, your not stupid, go play in your room" Andy said, and Lilly and Oliver looked at each other, before they took off running, racing to get there.**

"I am stupid" Andy muttered, and then noticed that there was a messege on his machiene.

He clicked the button, and the voice he heard shocked him.

_'Dad, it's Kyle, I know Lilly and Oliver would be pi-mad, if they knew I was calling, but I'm not calling because I wanted to see you or anything, I'm calling because Lilly told me she wrote a letter that told you everything, well not how I felt. I wish you would have called, even once or twice a month, anything dad, I'm twenty now, haven't seen you since I was ten, that sucks dad, it really does. I hated you for a while, but there's no more hate left in me, I can't do it anymore. Oliver and Lilly have grown up a lot, I think they've finally stopped hating you too.  
They're so great dad, I have a little one of my own now, his names Anthoney, he's one, and I just wanted to say something, I'm never leaving him, no matter how hard things get with his mom, he's my son, and I'm going to be there, I gotta go, I'm going to Lilly and Miley's house for dinner. BEEP._

"That was my little Adam, my big boy, oh man" Andy mumbled, looking shocked by how much the boy had grown, just from the way he sounded.

"I do think about ya" he whispered, looking up at the sky, and then he shook his head, and got ready to go back to work.

**AN: That's Andy's story, lmao, sounds like a soap oprea. Whatever, did you like it or no?**


End file.
